This invention relates to an improved round bale forming machine and more particularly to a round bale forming machine which includes apparatus for introduction of preservatives, nutrients, and other fluid materials into the round bale as it is being formed.
Currently various round bale forming machines have been available or proposed for gathering agricultural material, forming that material into a round bale, and discharging the bale from the machine. Typical of the balers available are those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,653 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,149. Generally such balers include a housing which is separable into two portions. The housing or shell generally has the shape of an enclosed cylinder with rollers, belts or other types of round bale forming means within the shell. Typically, a layer of hay, stray or other field grown material is fed into the shell and formed or rolled into a cylindrical round bale as the baler is drawn through the field by a prime mover. Generally the layer of straw or other material is gathered by a pick-up assembly such as a rotating wheel with a series of radially projecting tines. As the wheel rotates, it gathers the layer of hay and transports it upwardly and rearwardly into the interior of the shell of the baler. There the hay is formed into a compacted cylindrical mass. The above referenced patents describe such apparatus and are incorporated herewith by reference.
It has been found that round hay bales formed by such balers generally need not be stored inside a barn and they also have a relatively long field life. Thus, they may be stored in a field since the outside layers of the bale act as a protective coating or shell for the bale. To enhance field storage, however, it has been suggested in Meiners, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,112 and No. 4,296,595 that a mechanism be provided for wrapping each round hay bale in a layer of plastic. While this does enhance the storage capability of such round bales by protecting them against the elements, the cost of the application of plastic may be undesirably high. Thus, alternatives have been sought to increase the field life of a round hay bale and to otherwise improve the storability and quality of the bale. The present invention contemplates a manner to enhance the quality of round bales both during and after their formation.